Never did and Never will
by Kiks15
Summary: ATTENTION!THIS STORY HAS BEEN REWRITTEN! LONGER CHAPTERS!In this Fairy Tale Inuyasha and Kagome have been arranged to get married ever since kagome was born There's a better Summary in chapter 1 PLEASE READ AND FIND OUT! AU. Alternate Universe
1. Default Chapter Before the 'Engagement

**A/N: This is like one of those things (I can't remember the name) but it's something that shows ****before the story is told...yea...anyhoo! this might shed a little light ok! Also! I will make up a name for Kagome's mom anyone that really does know her true name (I kind of doubt it) please tell me. O! and I won't call them by their names I'll say 'kagome's mom' or 'Inuyasha's mom'**

**Default Chapter**

**Before the 'Engagement'**

Autumn covered the land with leaves of gold and orange with tints of red. It was early in the morning while two figures, a 4 year old boy and his mother, walked through a dirt path up through the mountains. "Mom" said the little boy "where are we going?". His mother looked down to him and she smiled "Are you tired sweetie?". the boy blushed "No! I just wanted to know where we're going, that's all" he said as he put his arms in front of him and stuck his nose up. His mother laughed "It's not funny!" he yelled. "No not that honey, it's just your so adorable" she said while she trapped him in a big hug, "and if you must know where we are going, we are going to see a shrine. It's very beautiful, I remember I'd go there for hours in the autumn season, just to look at the trees with their beauty." "What about spring mommy?", "Yes I also went there for spring" she said with a smile.

after a while they stopped and rest at a near by river to eat lunch. "So mom...are we---", "No we are not there yet" she said as she took the two lunches out. As they finished their meal a deer came out. "Look mommy Bambi!" Inuyasha pointed "Shhhh, you don't want to scare bambi, would you?". He shook his head "Never...but where's his mommy" , "He must have lost his mother" she said as she rubbed the boy's head. "Nonetheless we better get going" she said as she packed up. "Look mommy!" Inuyasha shrieked. She turned to see her soon feed a twinkie (A/N: o0 you know that imagine is very funny...and nasty...onto to the story) she took out her camera and took the 'Kodak moment' (A/N: I too have my 'Kodak moments') and then saw another deer coming, "Inuyasha I think that's bambi's mother is here, let's go". "Ok, bye bambi!" he said as he waved good-bye to 'bambi'.

half an hour later, they made it to the shrine. "Wow it's big" inuyasha said as he looked at the shrine, he kept walking as he looked up till he bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm sorry" said the lady. "No it's alright" said Inuyasha's mother "Now I'nuyasha what have I told you about running into people". "Sorry mommy" Inuyasha said trying to make the most saddest puppy eyes he could muster. "You know that dosen't affect me anymore do you" she said. "Awww, is he your child?" asked the young woman. "Yes, Oh! I can't believe my manners my name is Takahashi Izayoi, and this is my son Inuyasha". "Well it's nice to meet you my name is Higurashi Sayuri".

After that moment the two women were inseparable. Soon after, the Higurashi family was blessed with a baby girl, and that's were the 'engagement' began...

**Hospital**

"Oh my goodness! she so beautiful Sayuri" Inuyasha's mom said as she held the little new born in her arms. At the time Inuyasha was 5, and as you can guess kagome was recently born. "So what's her name?" Inuyasha said as he looked at the baby. He thought it was kind of cute, yet he hated that his mother was paying attention to the baby instead of him. "Her name is still undecided I'm waiting for my husband to come from the office" kagome's mom said in a tired voice. "Mom let's go! I'm bored and tired, and it stinks in here" Inuyasha said holding his nose. "Inuyasha! stop being disrespectful!" his mother said "I HATE YOU AND THAT STUPID BABY!" he yelled and ran out of the room.

His mother was about to run out to get him, "Inuya---", "Let him go" said another boy as he walked in. He was 10 and had a more mature atituded then any other child at his age, he had long silver hair that past his back, his eyes were like two orbs of gold with hate tainted on the side. "Sesshomaru can you please get him for me" she asked as she gave her friend's baby back to her. "No, I think you should leave him alone for a while, but...I had a wild idea, but no, it wouldn't work out" he said as he turned around. "No, it's alright sesshomaru go ahead what was it?". 'Hook, line, and sinker' he thought and grinned; as he was about to suggest his idea he calmed down and made his famous face (A/N: you know the one that has no emotion what so ever) "I was just thinking since, you know, Inuyasha is a half demon, that there was no possible way the he would be accepted to demons or humans, and well since Mrs. Higurashi has a new born that is a female', he said as he walked to the window and took a look out "that a 'wedding agreement' should be in order, don't you agree?". After a while the two women looked at each other and at the infant. Sesshomaru was beginning to doubt they'd take the offer, till his step - mother gave him a big bear hug (A/N: Now imagine that...) "What a brilliant idea Sesshomaru!" she squealed. "What so brilliant?" asked a man as he came in, "Sesshomaru came up with a wedding engagement", "Is that so, Sesshomaru I'd like to have a word with you outside". "Yes father" and they both went out of the room to speak in the hallway.

"My goodness what a well behaved child" kagome's mother said. "Yes, but sadly he can never see me more as just a human" her friend said sadly.

**In the Hallway**

"Now what is this idea that you were saying" his father asked. "I just merely suggested that Inuyasha and that infant be in an engagement,just that with no strings attached" Sesshomaru said in a calm tone as he sat on a chair. " The way that your mother---". "STEP-mother" sesshomaru interrupted. His father sighed, it had been a couple of years since the death of his first wife, and sesshomaru didn't accept his new mother nor his little brother. "Where is Inuyasha?" his father asked "he left because his mother was too preoccupied with that human baby" sesshomaru said as he looked at a candy machine " I told her to put him on a leash" sesshomaru said with a grin. His father glared at him "Young man! I have told you never to say such things to your little brother". "Whatever, if you want me to find him just say so, but know this father, you will eventually die", he got up from the chair and started to make his way to fin his brother "and when you do, there will be nothing to hold me back on killing my 'little brother' and his mother" he said as he left. His father sighed once more as he made his way back to the room.

Sesshomaru walked randomly just looking into some rooms and went to the ER and heard screams and tears of patients, and once again he was in a good mood (A/N: scare, no?) as he walked to another flight of stairs. He finally found another candy machine and bought some for bait. Finally after bored of finding his little brother he went to a room and sat on the bed, yet unknown to him there was an elderly man that also resided in the room.

"Hello there" said the elder man "have you lost your way?" he asked. (A/N: I never had a grandparent...random I know but iI wish I had the kindness of an elder) "Hello and No, I just came here to rest" sesshomaru said. he turned around to see the elder man, and saw that he was close to death from the sight of it. (A/N: even though he's not a doctor he can sense that he's dying soon) "You not going to live longer old man, so I suggest you get your rest" Sesshomaru said as he looked at the man. Then suddenly the old man smiled, "I have a grandchild just like you" he said "he made himself grow up too fast, and now he's too busy to even drop by and say hello anymore" with that said his smile became sadden with the thought. Sesshomaru sighed, and was about to leave when he caught sight of something. It was a box of Chocolate lax (A/N: For people who do not know what that is it's a kind of Chocolate that 'helps' you go to the bathroom. I think it has more fiber than regular chocolate...I dunno. PS If it's spelled wrong, tell me) "Excuse me" sesshomaru said "do you mind if I can have some of those?", "No, not at all" he said with his smile "but before you go, I'd like you to have this" he said as he took out a gold pocket watch.

"I want you to keep this" he said as he held it out to him. "Why I'm not even in your family" sesshomaru said in a clam tone, but in truth he was shocked that the man would give him such a thing. "I know you are not part of my family, but you are the only one that has every came by to say 'Hello', please just take it" he said "take it it's my last request". At that sesshomaru came and took the old man's pocket watch and began to walk out. "By the way young man, what is your name?" the elder asked as he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru stopped "It's sesshomaru", "Ah...Se...ssho...ma...ru..." and that was all, that sesshomaru heard as he walked out.

Again the search was on for his dear brother once more. Only this time the memory of the elder man kept annoying him, and to think he gave him, sesshomaru a pocket watch! what nerve. Finally he came to a small room and heard crying from the cart of bed sheets. 'Oh for the love of-- Inuyasha get out of there" sesshomaru said as he pulled the sheets of his head "no wonder your a disgrace to this family, stop the crying! men do not cry" sesshomaru hissed.

"Shut up! you know I hate you and you hate me, so leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the sheets over his head. "You know I have wonderful news!" sesshomaru said "yeah what is it?" Inuyasha said popping his head out of the sheets. "Your getting married!" Sesshomaru said with a fake smile. "Ew marrying is for old people" Inuyasha said as he wrinkled his nose "with who?" he asked. "You'll see, just come on and get out of there father wants us to come so we can leave" Sesshomaru said as he started walking off.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled after him. "Oh! one more thing do you want some chocolate bars?" sesshomaru asked as he turned to his little brother with a smile. "Ok sure" Inuyasha said a little suspicious of the candy bar. At first he looked at it as his brother gave it to him then he sniffed it, then licked it, then he just stuffed it in his mouth. Sesshomaru smiled. "Um Sesshomaru your smile is scaring me, why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked a little worried. "Oh nothing just keep eating little brother, just keep eating" and off the two left to meet with their parents.

**2 hours later**

"Sesshomaru! how could you give your little brother Chocolate Lax?" his father yelled. "Hey! I was merely helping his digestive system he said in a clam tone as his insides laughed and his little brother's pain. "Well at least he meant to help Inuyasha dear" his wife said with a smile "by the way have you told Inuyasha yet?". "No not yet I'll tell him later" Mr. Takahashi said. After Inuyasha was done with his 'business' the family left the Hospital.

They had agreed to meet the following year till the last summer of the two came to its end, and so begins the story of a hate/love...

**To Be Continued...**

**(A/N: Next Chapter: Chapter 1 Picking up the 'Ball and Chain')**

**Please leave a comment!**

**Laterz!**

**Soretou**


	2. Picking up the 'Chain & Ball'

**Never Did and Never Will**

**A/N:Hello! this ladies and Gents this is the new version of the story. I've gotten some comments of people for this story and of 'Sketching My Angel'. "The chapters are too small", so now I have added a few things, and fixed some mistakes, and now after along, and I mean LONG time of not posting, I hope you find them ok. Also! my writing has been maturing more and more (hopefully I'll be able to use 'big people' words) LMAO! **

**Anyhoo! I hope you all enjoy this story and please if you can find it in your hearts to leave a comment, then PLEASE! leave one Show me that you care!**

**Thank You **

**Hope you enjoy**

**NOTE: here are the ages of the Characters**

Age  
Inuyasha 22  
Kagome 17  
Sango 18  
Miroku 22

**Chapter one: Picking up the 'Chain & Ball'**

Down town in Kyoto, Summer was alive through the streets as people made their way to work, and while travelers came to view the shrines with tour guides. It was a busy time for all who worked, some thought that this was misfortune and at the same time it was blessing in disguise for others. A red metallic Jaguar (XKR) parked along the street curb in front of an old train station. A young man stepped out of the car and took out a bouquet of white lilies. He was a around his early 20's, he had long silver hair that gleamed to no end, his eyes that resembled the sunsets and sunrises that meet the horizon each day glistened with mischief, his skin finely tanned with a built body that suited any girl. (A/N: Winks) He stood for a second as if wondering if he should just leave the flowers. He sighed, there was no way out of this summer, for he had an engagement to his 'bride-to-be'.

It all started back when he was 5 years old and his mother met a young woman about her age. Late on, they both became the best of friends and soon the idea of a 'wedding engagment' between the two came to the picture after the lady's daughter was born. Then _bara bing, bara boom _here they are, years later getting ready to tie the knot in holy matrimony and yet the funny thing of all this is, is that they both hated each other, ironic ain't it? Soon after the agreement between the two families was finalized they also required the two to meet every summer till they thought it was time for the two to wed, and now it was his last free summer. Who knew getting married was such a bummer.

"Damn it, why me?" he said mumbling under his breath while taking a cigarette from his jacket and lit it, for a while he took small puffs then as the nicotine stick started to run out he took one last puff and then inhaled the intoxicating aroma. As he walked to the steps he dropped the stub and stepped on it till it was nothing more then ashes.

As he walked through the glass doors, he was taken by surprise to see the inside of the old train station. In the inside it looked completely different then the outside shell of the train station. The outside seemed old fashion, something that would have been showed in those old japanese movies more or less in the Edo period, while the inside was all modern and refined in a more classier way. Inuyasha walked a bit as he looked at the flat screen to see the schedule for train that came from Tokyo. "Let's see, uh... Train 252 on gate 3 on the north side of the station, got it".

He soon saw a gift shop and decided to go in for a look see, but naturally he just went in to get his 'fiancé' mad for him not getting there in time. "Hello!" greeted an elderly woman from the counter "may I help you?" she asked. "No thank you, I'm just looking around" as he looked around he noticed this wasn't one of your regular gift shops. It had all these bizarre and rare items, 'Probably stolen' he thought as he looked a bit more.

After 15 minutes or so of looking through the store, he was almost to the door when a pink iridescent gleam came to the cornner of his eye. He turned around to see what it was, as he walked near it, it glowed with a unique kindle of light, which some what creeped him out, but when he finally saw it he picked it up, and saw that it was just a necklace with a jewel the was just about the size of a ping pong ball and that looked some what similar to a pearl, 'It's probably fake' then he grinned 'I wonder who else is fake. I wonder, maybe I should give it to her and tell her "When I saw this fake pearl it reminded me of you", yea I should buy it!' he thought happily as he took it to the counter to be checked out.

After buying the little 'gift' he went to a small stand to get coffee and a bisscotti (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone ever had one of those bisscotti thingys?) after getting his order. He went to sit on a little table, just when he was going to take a sip of coffee his cell phone rang. he took out his cell phone and read on the outer screen on his phone. He sighed as he read the words 'Dad'. "Now what is it?" he said, "Hey what is it now?" he asked a bit bored. "Inuyasha Have you picked up--","No, not yet I'm waiting for her to find me"

**Silence**

"Sometimes I wonder how you became so dense" his father said on the other line while he sighed at his son's stupidity. "What did I do?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused."It's what you didn't do, you were supposed to meet her at the gate, that the train will arrive to". "So your saying that I should go and meet her there" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

**More Silence**

"You know son, I'll let you decide for yourself," he said "just hope you don't get killed" his said in a low murmur. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh nothing son! just remember what I told you, treat her with kindness and the respect that she deserves, got that". "Yea old man, I got that" he said and hung up. He looked into the crowd and guzzled the last of his coffee and wolfed down the bisscotti, he got up then rushed in through the crowds. "Now which way do I go? north-wing or was it the south-wing?" He said as he looked left to right "I think it's the south-wing" then he walked off to meet his 'fiancé'.

As he walked though, he thought of his secret girlfriend that he had on the side, of course he never told anyone not even his best friend.(A/N: I'm just gonna say it's sad that he can confide in his friend, so for you people out there who don't tell your family about anything then I suggest you go to a friend) but in the end he loved her, he truly did. She always found the words to sooth him and she always had a calm aura to her, but that all changed when his father found about them.

Soon after he got her out of Kyoto probably out of Japan even, with a small sum of money, or more like a small fortune to keep her great, great, great, great, grandchildren to a country club or one of those snotty rich people places. He thought it over, and he was glad to have known that she was only into him for the money, a little more in that relationship and he would have eloped with her to another city, but it was better to see that she was just another fake.

He started thinking about the other girl, his 'fiancé', he remembered the first summers with her. She was an infant at the time and seemed like one of those baby dolls that a girl would want to play "mommy" with, she always seemed so innocent to him, that is till she pulled both of his ears and sent him to the emergency room; then there was this other time when she was 5 and Inuyasha was 10 and he was playing with some of boys in the neighborhood, they played 'take-away-the-doll' with the girls's doll. In the end it also ended at the emergancy room, but this time he had company.

'It's been exactly one year since I've seen her' thought Inuyasha as he kept walking, "I bet she's even uglier then before" He said with a smug grin "Yep ugly as hell, just like last time"

_'Train 252 Tokyo has arrived at gate 3' _The announcer said_  
_  
"This is going to be one hell of a summer". With that said he left to find his 'fiancé'. He went a little farther more till he noticed that gate 3 was no were to be found. "What the hell?" he walked to the nearest desk "Excuse me where's gate 3?", "It's on the North-wing , Sir. This is the South-wing". He left after that and started cursing loudly while he got looks of parents and elders or his 'enhanced' vocabulary...

**To be Continued...**

**(A/N: Next Chapter is _A Goddess _so yea... I hope you all like it!)**

**Soretou**


	3. A Goddess

**Never did and Never will**

**A/N: hope you guys like this chapter! please as I said again leave a comment!**

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 2: A Goddess**

****

****

**Meanwhile at the North-wing **

"I wonder where dog boy is?" Kagome said walking through the gates. She dread every summer that came by, especially this one, since this was their last summer of each of them being single. 'Why me?' she always managed to ask herself, as if saying a pray to make this all go away or that it was just a simple dream...a very messed up dream. But sadly there was nothing to do, she had to do this it was her Father's wish, and recently he had passed away from a terrible accident. "Well I might as well wait" She said with a small sigh and walked off into the crowd. "God I'm hungry" she looked around till a little café caught her eye, she walked into the little café, and was swept away with the creamy smell of cakes and coffee beans. "Let's see what should I get?" she asked herself looking at the menu. Unknown to her, that someone was looking at her.

"Hello! my name is Akai how may I help you" the counter girl said with a smile. "Hello, well let's see" she said looking at the menu "I'd like an eclair and a medium cup of brazilian coffee, please", "Oh! good choice!". After waiting for her order she sat down and started eatting. after a while her cell phone rang. She took out her cell phone and read the name that showed up, Sango. "Hi Sango what up?", "Nothing much I'm just waiting for you at the mansion, where are you?". "Well the asshole hasn't come yet, so I'm stuck here" kagome said as she sighed. " Kagome, remember what we talked about. 'sighing' isn't a very lady like thing to do". "Oh please 'Lady like' my butt, your taking Jiu Jitsu, how's that lady like?". "Hey! I use that so I can show men, that women are equally strong!".

**Silence**

"Sango, you need to get out more", "Ha ha ha very funny". Kagome laughed and took one last sip of her coffee. "Why don't you call him? I bet he's just a little lost", "Sure sango, and Elvis is my black daddy". "Hey, did you know that he died on the toilet". kagome stopped chewing her cake and tried not to puke. "Thank you sango, now I can never listen to Elvis, nor can I finish my eclair", she said as she put down the cake treat "and I'm not calling him, I rather be shaved bald, and join in a cult where they feed on beans". "Why have so much hatred for him? is this one of those 'love hate' relationships?", "Sango, I hate him, I truly hate him, it's just that", "Ok whatever you say, talk to you later, bye!". "Yea, bye".

She sat at her table a while longer until something blocked her view of the crowds. she looked up to find a young man standing in front of her. He was in his early 20's, his skin was very tanned, he had long black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, his eyes were a light sea blue color, all with a nice built body. Kagome felt a little uncomfortable with this stranger in front of her. He sensed that she was uneasy so he began to talk.

"Hello beautiful, I couldn't help but to over hear your situation, and I thought since your ride isn't here that I could, you know give you a ride". "Um well, I've been told never to go get rides from strangers Mr. ---", "Koga, but why be so formal, I am the son of one of the top business man in Japan, I am also 22 and single" he said with a smile. "It also appears to me that you a demon, aren't you" kagome said. "Why yes I am," he said and took his hand out to her "so how about it?".

It was tempting, very tempting! but something in the back of her mind a voice, a very little 'teeny tiny' voice told her to avoid the offer, but the other voice the 'bigger and louder' one told her to go with him. She couldn't wait any longer, Inuyasha probably forgot about her, he probably saw a european chick, and decided to 'speak their language' through lips of his 'teacher'. 'Should I really take this guys offer? I know I shouldn't, but I really wanna go to the mansion, not to mention he is kind of cute' with that thought she took his hand

"Thank you so much! I'd love a ride" she said with a smile "Great! now let's go get your luaggage", "No, it's ok they send my luaggage to the place I'm staying at---", "and yet they can't give you a ride home, I tell you that is poor service" koga said shaking his head in pity. They both walked into the crowd, for a second kagome lost koga, till a hand grabbed her's and saw it was koga. He pulled her to the main entrance and out through the glass doors. "Ok Kagome, you wait here I'll go get my car ok" Koga said as he let go of her hand. "Alright Koga, I'll wait" she said as he left to go get his car.

**Meanwhile to Inuyasha**

"Dad I've already checked the gate and some of the little businesses and they haven't seen her!" Inuyasha yelled on the phone. "Then go outside and see if she's there, she might have been tired of waiting for you inside that she might possibly went out for some fresh air" his father suggested. "She better be" he mumbled. He stomped out as he hung up the phone. He passed through the glass doors and meet the light of outside. "Where is she" he said to himself looking around her, till his eyes settled on a girl that stood on the bottom of the steps.

His eyes lingered on her, her whole body. She had long raven hair that gleamed like silk under the summer sunlight, it went past her shoulders and lengthened midway to her back, her eyes were the most beautiful shades of blue, that he ever saw, her skin was a light mocha color and was flawless as if she were an untouchable being, but the thing that he couldn't look away was her lips, that seemed so soft and glistened under the sun. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans the clung on her hips showing every curve that existed in her, she also wore a light green tank top that had a chinese calligraphy in a gold. Her body wasn't fragile, that he knew. Oh no, it was slim and lean, just like he liked his women to be.

He started to walk towards her, wanting to touch her. He was about to speak up till a blue ford mustang (GT) convertible pullled up to the curb with the top off. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting kagome".

Inuyasha almost fell over when he heard that name, 'Was that's her? Kagome- how could that be, she-she's HOT!' he thought to himself, but then he stopped and wondered who the guy she was with, and why was he giving her a ride back to his house. "It's ok koga" she said; to kagome's surprise, koga got out of the car and went to the other side and open the door for kagome. "There you go my lady" koga said. "Thanks" she said and got in the car. Then he got in the car and drove off. Inuyasha just stood there in shock, after 3 seconds of realizing that that the girl that he thought was 'hot' was his 'fiancé' _and _she got in a car with a creep... (A/N: Light bulb should light up by know) He rushed to his car, threw the bouquet in the car and ignited the engine and speeded off after the blue mustang.

**Meanwhile with Koga & Kagome**

As the blue mustang came to the mansion it stopped at the front gate. "Well" kagome said as she got out of the car "thank you again for the ride" she said and shook his hand. "No problem" koga said, and as he let go of her hand left a piece of paper in her hand. "Call me" he said with a wink and speeded off. Kagome looked inside the piece of paper and did see his number and put it in her pocket, and walked up the steps.

Inuyasha finally made it to the mansion, and saw kagome walking up the steps. he stared at her as she walked, he didn't know why he couldn't his eyes away from her. He got out of the car with the bouquet and ran up the steps. he wanted to yell at her, he wanted to see her face, he wanted to make sure that his eyes weren't lying to him, and he did. "Kagome!". She stopped and turned around...

**To Be Continued...**

**(A/N: Next chappter is kind of still undecided so yea... Hopefully I'll get working on it soon...maybe...if anyone cares.)**

**Laterz!**

**Soretou**


End file.
